


Wishes Falling Like Petals

by Gemichin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Erin pranks Orion for his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: Erin takes a deep look at his relationship with Orion and reflects on how he feels about the man he made King with his own two hands while preparing a fun prank on top of it all.
Relationships: Erin/Orion (IDOLiSH7), Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 21
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	Wishes Falling Like Petals

Erin knew Orion like the back of his hand.

Their time spent together, put into perspective, had not been all that long, spanning merely several cycles of the moon and the neighbouring constellations. The number of years were lost to the once known assassin and, for what it was worth, he didn’t bother to keep track of it. The comfortable rhythm that he had fallen into with Lama’s King was enough to keep his days amusing and in this manner, he preferred it. His days of having spilt blood in the name of the people of Lama had melted into finding how many different ways he could get his King to flush that hilarious shade of pink whenever he was successful with a practical joke, and Erin was more than happy with this turn of the tides.

The list never seemed to end, after all.

Orion was a King for his people, Erin knew that better than anyone and in some way, it bothered him as much as intrigued him.

Orion had all but stolen the throne from his family, going so far as prostrating himself before Erin in order to seize the throne to give it right back to the people where it belonged. And that had been exactly what he did.

In the time that came after, Erin had begun to lie to him. Under the guise of keeping a close watch on a freshly crowned King, Erin remained at his side and allowed no one else to occupy the space he declared as his own after Orion had given it to him. Yet there had been more to the offer that Erin had accepted, even though Orion hadn’t known what that was.

Erin had felt a deeper connection to the man he had made King with his own two hands. It was something that the once assassin didn’t, and couldn’t, come to terms with even a while after Orion had taken the throne. The notion had only started to creep to the surface when Erin noticed that Orion had started to treat him with less formality and more familiarity. It had taken Erin a while to even understand why Orion began to confide in him concerns and ideas that he otherwise would have told no one. The dawning of the realisation had earnestly startled him.

Orion had begun to consider Erin as a friend, someone he could speak to with an open heart.

For a time, Erin couldn’t understand the reason behind it. He didn’t dare ask Orion as he knew the King would immediately deny it, thus he was left on his own to figure it out. Following that, Erin observed Orion far more closely than he already was, taking a mental note of every interaction that the King made with him and with others. Thankfully for Erin, he got his answer relatively quickly. The answer he came to, however, wasn’t one he expected.

It was because Orion had no one else.

Orion was anything but pitiable, Erin knew well that his King was satisfied in his choices regarding the matter, but he couldn’t keep from thinking about it regardless.

Orion trusted him like no other, having placed every bit of faith he carried into him from the moment he had asked for his help in taking back their country. That trust had never diminished even after they succeeded, instead having grown more solid as the seasons turned. To the King, Erin was the one and only unshaking foundation he had found within the crumbling Kingdom he’d so desperately wanted to save.

To that extent, Erin feared Orion.

Erin was familiar with being feared and even hated, but being so wholly trusted was entirely foreign. He was forced to consider just what he thought of Orion as. Orion had already deemed himself as he had claimed; he was devoted to his Kingdom and its people without even the slightest hesitation.

But that left Erin wondering just what Orion was to him, separate from everyone else.

He would find his answer far faster than expected, in an unlikely manner at that.

It had taken Orion an understandably long while before he had felt comfortable enough to start clearing out the offices of his father and grandfather, having preferred to begin anew without having touched anything they had planned during their reign. When the time came, however, Orion had asked for Erin’s help in clearing the rooms of anything unnecessary. Erin hadn’t thought much of the task, considering it to be mindless organizing and busy work.

Yet, he had become curious and had started to skim the documents Orion had instructed him to file away. Thumbing through pages of Lama’s history from long before his own birth, Erin had become lost in the texts as he organized them over the span of a few stellar cycles. Orion would have asked him about it, yet Erin was still completing the task at an acceptable pace, thus he left it alone. He hadn’t given a time limit, so he wasn’t worried over how long Erin was taking.

Erin’s pause came when he had very nearly completed the task delegated to him, sorting through the last bundles of documents as he bound them together to safely store them. Finding a few dated far more recently than the rest, Erin hesitated when he came across a page unlike the others. Embossed with gold and an elegant wax seal, the main reason Erin had been drawn to it was what he had read printed on the page with fine feathered ink.

**Orion of Lama**

**Star Cycle, XX - XXX - XVII**

Blinking as he held the paper in hand, Erin allowed the realisation to settle in slowly; the document declared Orion’s birth, dated his birthday, and Orion had never once mentioned when that day was. Tucking the document away as gingerly as he could, Erin turned and glanced out the window.

Orion’s birthday was soon, extremely soon.

Already in his mind, he was planning. This was going to be fun, and Erin would get quite the kick out of his King’s reaction.

In the days that led up to Erin’s goal, Orion hardly saw him at the castle. Only so often would he catch a glimpse of that fiery head of hair as his personal assistant left the castle grounds and hurried into the market square. While Orion was indeed curious as to the sudden increase in trips into the square, Erin was free to go as he pleased and Orion didn’t question the reason.

Such made it easier for Erin, particularly when the much anticipated day arrived. Erin had chided with the staff of the castle and, even without giving the secret away, had gotten them to agree to keep Orion away from his office until evening when the sun would start to set. Erin knew he could count on the maids and castle ground keepers to keep to the task, thus he went on leisurely until splashes of golds and fire across the sky began to wind the clock down.

By that point, Orion was as annoyed and as puzzled as he could be as he stalked down the hallway to where his office lay. He was used to being busy, yet to the frustrated King, it had seemed as if all of the staff he’d spoken to throughout the day had been purposely trying to keep him away from the office at all costs.

As he walked, he was so distracted by his thoughts that he nearly missed the delicate flutter of a soft pink hue drifting down the hallway, stirred by every heavy footed step he took with the annoyance that overtook him. Pausing as the flutter caught his attention, Orion blinked when he realised that the fluttering pink was a number of flower petals that lay strewn about all along the corridor.

Immediately did this have Erin written all over it and Orion was briskly walking again, the click of his heel hard against the marble floor as he drew closer to his office. Already he could see petals of multiple different colours floating from beneath the door and Orion had harsh words on his tongue when he yanked open the heavy wooden door…

… Only to have every word die in his throat at the sight that lay before him. Covering almost every corner of his office, hundreds of different flowers varying in size and colour had been carefully and delicately placed. Petals covered the floor, stirred by the breeze of the open window and spilling into the hallway from the open door. The hues of sunset seemed to make the flowers glitter and in the center of the room, a smiling Erin sat on the edge of Orion’s desk.

Orion blinked, stunned into silence by this grand scheme until thought could finally be made into words.

“E… Erin- What in the world is this?”

Erin’s grin widened as he stood from the desk, grabbing a pink rose in the same motion before approaching the clearly confused King and holding the flower out to him. Amused to no end by the rare expression of puzzlement on Orion’s face, Erin waited until Orion took the flower from him.

“Erin?”

Erin chuckled, standing proud and gleeful.

“Do you know what that flower means?”

Orion blinked, his silence prompting Erin to smile just a touch wider.

“Thankfulness… Appreciation… You get it?”

Orion glanced at the pink rose in his hand, still without an idea of what to say. Looking up at Erin once more, the once assassin placed his hand overtop Orion’s that still held onto the stem.

“To this King, a true King of Lama, our home… It seems fitting, right? So, with this…”

Letting go of his soft grip, Erin took a step back, Orion’s eyes following his movements as he straightened his back and smiled.

“... Happy birthday, Orion. Thank you for being born.”

With the following pause, Erin watched as realisation settled and that hilariously wonderful shade of pink bloomed across Orion’s cheeks. When the King began to sputter and attempt to stammer out a reply, Erin laughed.

Erin knew Orion like the back of his hand, and for that, he was grateful to his King and his dear friend.


End file.
